gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Slint
Early life Slint was brought up in a very poor town. Him and his parents lived in half on a shack, the other half rented to a man named Gunner. Slint often was scared of Gunner, he says he was just a funny little drunk guy, but he dealt with him, unhappily. His parents could hardly afford the clothes on his back. But he made it, healthy and somewhat happy and made a promise to his parents that one day, one day soon, they (and him) would live the lap of luxury. Teen Years Slint's first job was working at a blacksmith, making some of the lower end weapons, Samuel Wright who wasn't the joyous man. Slint was forced to hear him complain about his wife, Julie Wright, and such. He just wanted to put some duck tape on his mouth and walk away, but he didn't for, he needed this money. 1.He needed to support his parents. 2.He needed to support himself. 'He worked for Wright for about three whole years, he couldn't take it any longer. It was just in that time rage that Jack Daggermenace, only 14 at the time, stumbled into him on Tortuga and recognized him from the blacksmith shop. Though he had not made fine weapons and such, he did realize he had a huge interest in blades from when he was just four years old and saw much potential in him. Slint's Opportunity Jack offered him a job as a blade maker for Master Ex Weapons. Slint did not really, understand why he had chosen him and not some famous pirate or something, but regardless, he was overwhelmed with happiness and joy. He knew this would be his big break, his huge opportunity, a chance to regain himself, a chance to repay his parents for trying so hard to keep him.... alive. He gladly sad okay and Jack began training him. Training Slint became known as Jack's student. Jack taught him everything he knows today. He started off buffing him up. Getting him to work out and such. On the first day of training, Slint couldn't even pick up the hammer used to make the swords. Once that was accomplished, they Daywent on to making the actual weapons. Jack did not have to teach him much. Mainly, just teaching him how to handle the priceless material and such was all he needed to learn. And just like that, he was on the team. Adult life Slint became wealthy and the first thing he did, is pay his parents to live the lap of luxury, like he promised, thats why he is not as rich as the other members of Master Ex. He mainly focuses on daggers, but helps on cutlasses as well. He has not created his very own weapon, as of now, but it is rumored that he will make a sabre named The Survival. Present Day Slint is now still working on the team of Master Ex and has a very nice house on Padres. He enjoys fishing, sailing, and spending time working on all kind of weapons. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO